Lessons from a Gentleman
by le Chardonnay
Summary: Shacklebolt told Harry that being Head Auror meant being the perfect public gentleman and wizard. After seeing Malfoy at King's Cross, he got an idea. Why, there was a life debt to be collected and lessons to be taken!


LeChardonnay

3:04 AM

Malaysia

July 17th

* * *

><p><em>Lessons from a Gentleman<em>

Chapter 1

"Potter, what in _Merlin_ do you think you are doing? Unhand me!"

"Shush, Malfoy! You owe me a favor and you know it!"

The children had boarded the train to Hogwarts at the 9 ¾ platform long ago. Both the Malfoy and Potter family waved proudly and happily at their children, bright grins (or in the case of the Malfoys, polite public smiles) all around. The two families stayed polite though Harry had seen Daphne give Ginny the one over and the resulting sneer from his wife.

Ron and Hermione were of course, safely at the sidelines. Harry's youngest child, Lily, clutched her aunt's hand curiously as she watched her parents stare down their once mortal house enemies and now public acquittances. The tension had grown heavy until Ginny turned her nose in the air and spoke with a uppity tone that she had thought the Malfoys should have stayed home seeing how they were barely out of the hot water just yet. While Harry agreed the 19 years haven't done much to cool down the water or the public's views on the Malfoys, he had to agree it was a low blow.

Daphne had then just coldly said she had wished she had stayed home; if only to hide her eyes from the sight of an idiotic redhead like Ginny. The two families parted off then, neither willing to stay and quarrel like old fools or immature children. But as they were all walking back toward one of the exists of King's Cross, Harry had noticed that Malfoy had not retaliate. He had not said a word even when Ginny had rolled her eyes and made a jab at his family. Instead, the older blond man had seemingly decided he was far above pointless jabbing.

It made Harry wonder about him. Thoughts and questions that had piled up for 19 years came back to the surface like memories unravelling in a Pensieve. What had Malfoy been doing all these years? Harry never once saw him at a public event, no matter how grand it had been or had been promised to be. Even in Diagon's Alley or the ever more infamous _Knockturn Alley_. Rather, the blond wizard had stayed quite quiet. There were no news (which had once made a curious screw turn over in Harry's mind) but there were plenty of questions.

The Daily Prophet always did inquire about the survivors of the war. Malfoy, being the only one from Voldemort's group of dark wizards had been a popular topic. At least, until it got old. With no news and no reporter able to find the elusive Malfoy family, no one had any idea. With no new information available, the public got bored. It was probably a blessing for Malfoy though, seeing that no one could possibly be happy if he was trailed and questioned everyday about the past and the mistakes he had done.

But now, after 19 long years, Harry finally caught sight of him. It had surprised him, to see Malfoy with a son (one that was a spitting image of him as well!) at 9 ¾ . It took only a few minutes after for Harry to remember dumbly that being a Malfoy still meant lots of gold and lots of prestige in old circles. Finding a wife and making a heir would not be a problem.

He wanted to say hello. He wanted to ask about what Malfoy had done all these years. He wanted to hug the man and ask him to join Harry in a round of drinks at the local wizardry pub. But Harry knew if he did that, he would not only shock the man but also receive some sort of confounding spell as well. So he stayed quiet until the very end. At last when it seemed like everyone was leaving the area, Harry walked slowly. He was behind Ginny and Lily when he decided it was far enough to implement a plan. He bit his lip before steeling himself.

"Uh, I'm going to go to the loo. I'll meet you back at where we park the car."

"Right, mate," shouted Ron. Hermione only rolled her eyes with a smile. Ginny on the other hand scowled before shooing Harry off as if he was nothing but an annoying fly. "Hurry up, Harry! You're going to make us late if you dawdle so long!"

And with that, he was running off to where he had sworn he had saw Malfoy last. It was only by luck that he managed to grab hold of Malfoy's expensive jacket's sleeve before the two apparated. Malfoy bit down a curse before throwing wild confused but angry eyes at Harry. Daphne arched a slim brow with a sneer. Perhaps it was genetic or catchable, Harry thought to himself as he panted. Malfoy scowled and tugged at his arm. Harry didn't let out.

"What do you want, _Potter_?"

After all these years, Malfoy never lost the curl of his lower lip or the snarl that inflected on his words every time he spoke Harry's name. Harry grinned before standing. "I need to talk to you, alone." Malfoy looked curious but cautious. Daphne nudged him and he nodded. The beautiful young woman then disappeared in a whirl of air and Harry and Draco were left alone.

Feeling slightly paranoid, Harry tugged Draco behind one of the pillars. No sign of Ginny just yet. Good.

"Potter, what in _Merlin_ do you think you are doing? Unhand me!"

"Shush, Malfoy! You owe me a favor and you know it!"

The hero-turned-auror smiled at the blond man at his side. It was not returned. Harry quickly got to the point.

"Look, I know this is a rush and all but I need help. I need to learn to be a 'proper' wizard so to speak. Shacklebolt says since I'm head auror, I ought to be more 'cultured' or whatever."

It was a shame at even at his age, Harry did not know how to act like a proper wizard at 36. But he didn't care and he didn't think he would need it. He had been however, proven wrong at the last gathering when he had apparently insulted a high end witch by taking her chair out for her to sit. That night had only ended in the most disastrous way possible. Shacklebolt had told him to either get himself taught the proper way of manners and conducts or to take a hike on a broomstick.

So here he was, asking Malfoy (the most snottiest, brattiest but also the most cultured wizard he had ever seen or known) for help. Malfoy looked at him askanced. Harry hated to plead with others but this was something he would do. He was just about to open his mouth and try t bargain when Malfoy sighed and nodded.

The blond, to Harry's wonderment, looked amused. His response was wry. "I'm willing to do Potter but the lessons will be on _my _time and _my _place. Agreed?" Malfoy put out a gloved hand and Harry grinned, shaking it.

"You got a deal."


End file.
